food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Milt
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Caviar |pairs2 = |paired1 = Caviar |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Yam Dumplings |food type = Dish |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 河豚白子 |personality = Relaxed |height = 162cm |likes1 = Caviar |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Marieve Herington |cvjp = Sawashiro Miyuki |cvcn = Tao Dian (陶典) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Every day something absurd happens. Is there nothing fun to do? |bio = An eccentric and mysterious young lady. She's not the easiest to get along with but this is only because she does not really understand how the world works. She's good at casting spells with great power. CN-An eccentric and mysterious young lady. She's known for making strange laughter with no discernible meaning which is why people do not know what she's thinking. She's not the easiest to get along with but this is only because she does not really understand how the world works. She's good at drawing magical symbols with great power. |food introduction = There are many ways of preparing Milt. It is especially valued for its protein content. In order to extract the most protein, most people choose to enjoy this special delicacy raw. CN-There are many ways of preparing Milt. It originated from Japan and is valued by the locals for its protein content. In order to extract the most protein, most people choose to enjoy this special delicacy raw. |acquire = *Events |events = *Autumn Memories *White Season *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Firework World *Treasure-Laden *Poetic Memory |power = 2083 |atk = 89 |def = 31 |hp = 399 |crit = 847 |critdmg = 356 |atkspd = 1221 |normaltitle = White Firefly |normal = Milt summons a bright white light, healing the friendly unit with the lowest health percentage of HP by 55 hit points, and granting it 10 energy. |energytitle = Foggy Neon |energy = Milt spins and leaps before summoning a giant white blowfish, shielding all teammates to absorb up to 60 damage for 10 seconds, also restoring 100 HP per second to them for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Firefly Light |link = Milt pirouettes and leaps into the air, then summons a ginormous pufferfish, giving all teammates a shield which absorbs 72 damage for 10 seconds, and also restores 120 HP per second to them for 10 seconds. |pair = Caviar |name = |contract = Uh~ a Cooking Attendant, huh? You don't look particularly remarkable~ Hee hee hee... Audio Version: Uh, whatever I end up cooking for you, it won't be anything amazing, hehe. CN- Uh~ Master Attendant, whatever. you don't look amazing or anything~ Hee hee hee... |login = Good morning~ |arena = Do you want to try drawing charms? I can teach you how~ |skill = This charm is for you~ |ascend = What are you doing? Oh~ Forget about it. Don't feel bad, just be happy~ |fatigue = I'm so tired, I need to rest. |recovering = So boring~ |attack = Let's go, let's go~ |ko = Returning to... my place of birth... It's not bad~ |notice = The food is ready~ I'll give you some extra food, and watch you finish eating it all~ CN-The food is ready~ I've added something special to it. I'll watch you finish eating it all~ |idle1 = Hee hee hee... |idle2 = Hey, don’t just stare into the distance, find me something fun to do~ |idle3 = |interaction1 = Everyday something absurd happens. Is there nothing fun to do? |interaction2 = Those people really are foolish, huh? Hee hee~ If the charm I painted is not driven by my spiritual power, it is nothing but a piece of wasted paper. |interaction3 = It's amazing that you humans do the same thing day after day. |pledge = Anyway, I feel like the lifespan of you humans is rather short, so I'll just keep you company~ |intimacy1 = I heard that when humans become old it is difficult for them to move. If that's the case, then won't anybody be able to play with me? |intimacy2 = Hee hee, you're even weirder than me. Would you like to stay with me? |intimacy3 = I don't care about your humans rules~ Let's just have fun while we're together~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} Notes |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}